


Dear Frankie - A Love Letter

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie J. Grande-Rance was an inspiration to everyone that knew him. He spent his life making everyone he knew laugh and smile. </p><p>When he died on April 17, 2075 at the age of 92 he left behind a loving husband of more than 50 years, Zach Rance-Grande and their only daughter, Rose.</p><p>This is a compilation of the letters Zach composed in the months following Frankie's death. To thank him and say he loved him one last time before they'd meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 18 April 2075

**Author's Note:**

> You can find reference fictitious family trees on my twitter if you're confused who the fuck Zach is talking about when he says a name that you don't recognize.
> 
> https://twitter.com/cassiebrown91/status/555046303127060482

_Thursday, April 18, 2075_

_Dear Frankie,_

_When I woke up this morning without you in our bed, it felt empty and cold. When you were here everything felt right and now that you’re gone it’s like you took a piece of me with you. I don’t know what I did to deserve you in my life for all the years we shared, but I hope you know that I will always be eternally grateful for every moment we spent together. Our time together taught me so many things I never would have learned without you. Because of you, I now know what it’s like to be loved without abandon. I know what it’s like to love someone more than every word in every language could ever express. I know what it’s like to be truly happy. Thank you, Frankie, for loving me so completely and sticking with me when I wasn’t sure what I wanted. Thank you for never giving up on our love even when I was questioning it. Thank you for always being there when I needed you. Yesterday was the last page of your book and today I begin the first page of my last chapter._

_All my love is forever yours,_

_Zach_


	2. 19 April 2075

_Friday, April 19, 2075_

_Dear Frankie,_

_Today I said goodbye to you for the last time. I cried more than I ever have in my life today. I think I cried more than your sister did and she wouldn’t stop for anything Sean could try. You looked so beautiful and peaceful, I could almost imagine you were only sleeping, but it all became too real when they closed your casket. I fell to my knees and let out the loudest sob of my life. Rose tried to help me up, but she ended up just sitting on the floor to cry with me. I miss you so much. It’s only been two days and it already feels like a lifetime since I saw your smile and held your hand and kissed your lips._

_This tear-soaked notebook is my last love letter to you. Love of my life. My reason for living. My partner in everything. I love you, Frankie. I will always love you with everything that I am until we meet again. I know I will always have the years off happy memories we shared to hold me over, but that’s nothing compared to holding you in my arms. Soon this pillow will lose the scent of your hair and your clothes will only gather dust in the closet. I will love you for all my days._

_I’m going to tell them our happy memories when they ask, because that’s the Frankie I will always cherish in my heart. I long to see that smile on your face again and know that someday I will, but until then. I’ll relive our love story in my head and my heart._

_All my love forever and always yours,_

_Zach_


	3. 20 April 2075

_Saturday, April 20, 2075_

_Dear Frankie,_

_It got colder. I think perhaps permanently so the day I lost you. Rose flew back to LA today, so I’m alone in our empty apartment again. Ariana wants me to get a dog to keep company, but I don’t know how many more days or months or years I have left before I’d leave the poor thing behind with no one to care for it._

_Doug was here earlier. He brought me lunch after Rose left for the airport. I haven’t really been feeling up to cooking since you’ve been gone. Rose did most of the cooking and housework while she was here. I think I’ll just get delivery for dinner. I’ll order our favorite from the Chinese place down the street. Though I haven’t really been eating enough, so I’ll probably just cry and make the rice too salty and soggy._

_I miss you so much, Frankie. The way we used to laugh together, even as you were near the end, you could always make me laugh, like no one else in this world ever could. I miss laughing with you so much. I miss holding you in my arms as I fall asleep at night and I miss waking up to sloppy wet kisses all over my face._

_All of my love is eternally yours,_

_Zach_


	4. 21 April 2075

_Sunday, April 21, 2075_

_Dear Frankie,_

_I think I miss you more every day. Peyton wants me to move back to Florida so I’m closer to him, but I don’t think I will. New York has been my home for more than 60 years, why change that now, right? Besides, you’re here._

_The ET producer called me. She wants to do a special about your life. She wants to interview me for it. I don’t know if I can handle that, Frankie. I want to see the world remember you like I do, but I don’t know if I can handle an interview about you just yet. But you know that I’ve been sick, so I don’t know if I’d get another chance._

_I have an appointment tomorrow afternoon with Dr. Creswell. I know he’s going to ask about you. I don’t know what I’ll say. Cameron’s going with me though. I’m not well enough to get that far alone anymore. I miss you, Frankie. I love you more than life itself._

_All of my love forever and always,_

_Zach_


	5. 23 April 2075

_Tuesday, April 23, 2075_

_Dear Frankie,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t write you yesterday. I had lunch with Cameron and Whitney before Cam took me to Dr. Creswell’s office. And as soon as he started doing vital signs, Dr. Creswell called an ambulance and had me transported to the hospital. I didn’t even feel that bad, Frankie. He said it was only for precautionary observation, but I think he’s really worried. He talked Cam afterwards, when the paramedics got there. Cam wouldn’t tell me what he said._

_They have me on oxygen now. The nurse said my levels weren’t high enough. They did a chest x-ray last night, but no one’s told me the results yet. I’m really scared, Frankie. I wish you were here to hold my hand right now. I could really use a good a cuddle. I love you with all my heart and always will. I think I’m going to be seeing you sooner rather than later._

_All my love forever and a day,_

_Zach_

_P.S. After I wrote to you my phone rang. Cam apparently called Rose, she’s flying back out tomorrow. She wouldn’t tell me what Cam told her about what Dr. Creswell told him and the doctor’s here won’t tell me anything either, Frankie. I’m really scared._


End file.
